


The Charity Gala

by the_one_and_only_one



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_and_only_one/pseuds/the_one_and_only_one
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arhur's been watching Merlin all night and has decided he wants him. </p><p>Cue Gwaine and his crazy match-making skill involving a very drunk game of rock-paper-scissors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Charity Gala

Merlin's eyes roamed the hall. The room was filled with uninteresting people. Attending the Annual Charity Gala for Gwaine's charity was not the most exciting way to spend his Saturday night. Gwaine came from old money, but that didn't stop him from giving it all away. His father died from cancer when he was very young, influencing his decision to donate generously to Cancer Research. For the first time, the Gala had a theme — it was a masquerade ball. Merlin adjusted his eye mask and straightened his bow tie before looking up again. He sighed and turned back to his drink at the bar.  
  
///  
  
From across the room, he was unaware of the man watching him. Watching his hands move swiftly up to his long, elegant neck to straighten the bow tie. The man watched his face contort slightly to itch the bridge of his nose under the mask. The man watched as he looked back up at the room, his ocean blue eyes darting around. The man shifted his weight to hide his face behind the donor he should be talking to.  
  
The man turned back to watch him at the bar. He was leaning forward on the bar, one foot resting on a rung of a nearby stool, the other bearing most of his weight. The well fitted trousers moulded to the shape of his slender thighs. The man watched, again, as Gwaine approached him, clapping him on the back. He turned to smile at Gwaine, giving the man another view of his face, albeit only half. The man at the bar smiled, with his whole body, leaning in to give Gwaine a one-armed hug. The man watching turned back to face the donor.  
  
/ / /  
  
"Found anyone interesting yet?" Gwaine asked by way of greeting. His usually shaggy hair was tied up in a loose bun behind his head, giving everyone a clear view of his handsome face. His beard had been trimmed too, sharpening his jawline. "There's plenty of people for you to take home tonight. Maybe you could even convince them to donate more than they have." He winked and Merlin laughed. Gwaine was easy going and always making jokes. Since university the two of them had been very good friends, starting out as roommates in first year.  
  
"It's good to see you Gwaine. If I'm honest I'm just bored. How's the money coming in?" Merlin took a long pull of his drink as Gwaine answered.  
  
"Well, we've had loads come in this year, almost as much as we got in 6 months of last year! Imagine! In one night, we got 6 months worth! _Months_!" Gwaine almost jumped up and down in excitement. His charity was close to his heart and dedicated many hours over drumming up new ways to get people to donate. "As for entertainment, me and the guys were going to go to the pub for a drink in about half an hour, you can join us if you want?"  
  
Merlin sighed. He was feeling quite tired, but Gwaine and his friends always made for excellent company so he nodded. "Yeah sure. Why not? I'll be here, come find me when you leave, yeah?" He said, turning back to nursing his drink. Gwaine clapped his back and moved off to mingle again. The foam on his drink had started to thin and he watched the bubbles with an absent mind.  
  
It had been a long week. He had started a new job on Monday, earning him the glamorous title of Junior Consultant and while excited he was more annoyed. His last workplace hadn't given him good references when he left (mainly because he was open about his homosexuality and didn't care who really knew, because, to be honest it shouldn't matter), which left him having to join a small software company. After working for one of the biggest and best software firms in London, the small business was boring and not challenging enough to be interesting.  
  
He took a sip of the drink and set it down on the bar. The crowd was starting to thin out, he noticed, when he turned around, resting his weight on his elbows on the bar behind him. Merlin let his eyes roam over the peoples' faces. Most of the guests who attended the Gala were big names in business and were trying to look good in front of future clients by showing the world that they donated money to charity. It was the same every year. People come in. They throw lots of money around, all trying to out-donate each other. None of them really cared about what the charity actually did, or why Gwaine had set it up.  
  
'Helping Hands' was there to help families who had lost family members to cancer and didn't have enough money to support themselves. Gwaine started it in university, using most of his trust fund to set it up and started by helping his friends. Word passed around that Gwaine had done this, earning him respect from his family's business friends and partners. Soon, he had regular donors and held events to advertise and bring in more donations.  
  
As Merlin turned around with a sigh, allowing the smooth jazz of the band to enter his thoughts, he caught sight of someone from the corner of his eye. The golden-skinned man stood in a tailored suit, his natural blonde hair sweeping across his forehead and down into his piercing blue eyes, visible through his mask. His jawline was strong, Merlin noticed, as he turned his head to side and spoke to the woman attached to his arm. The woman was the polar opposite to the man. Pale, where he was tan. Dark, where he was blonde. Green, where he was blue. Despite their differences, both were beautiful. Merlin took another pull from the drink, throwing his head back to allow more of the warm liquid to ooze down his throat.  
  
/ / /  
  
"Arthur, are you joining us for drinks at The Rising Sun?" She asked, in a melodic tone, hinting at a lilt of an Irish accent. "Gwaine told me to invite you."  
  
He turned to face her, feeling someone's eyes on him. "Sure, why not?" He allowed her to lead him through the people, ignoring the itch of someone watching him. He knew who it was, of course. Arthur had been watching him for most of the evening. The man at the bar, who still did not have a name for the face. The man with the cheekbones which could cut glass. The man with the milky, cream skin and slender body. The man who Arthur wanted.  
  
/ / /  
  
It was close to midnight when Gwaine came to find Merlin again. "Sorry, I took slightly longer than I thought." He apologised. "Someone actually asked why I set up Helping Hands. I don't recognise her, but she was holding onto Lance's arm, so I assumed she was his new girlfriend. Really sweet, she was, you know?"  
  
Merlin got up to start walking with Gwaine, leaving a small tip for the barman and his uncanny ability for knowing when to refill his drink. The two men fell in step quickly, after knowing each other for the best part of 6 years. "Where are we going? The Lion's Heart?"  
  
"No, The Rising Sun. I know it's a bit far now that you moved, but we used to go every week remember? If you want you can always crash at mine after."  
  
/ / /  
  
The picturesque pub had old, wooden beams in the ceiling, giving it plenty of character. The rush of hot air Merlin felt upon entering was from a roaring fire in the corner. He walked up to bar, ordering a pint, and moved to take his eye mask off. He paused when he saw Gwaine's glare. "Leave it on. There's someone I want you to meet, but neither of you will want to meet each other." Seeing Merlin's frown, Gwaine continued, changing his approach. "Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to make a friend and both of you will keep your masks on for the rest of the night. You can tell him your name, but first names only."  
  
Merlin laughed at Gwaine's proposition, but it was decidedly better than when he tried to introduce a blindfolded Merlin to someone. Merlin ended up breaking his nose when he tried to hug him. "Sure, but why?"  
  
"Well, it's been a while since you had any fun. And this way, we all get to have some fun."  
  
/ / /  
  
"Oh, shit. I forgot my phone in the hall. You go and head to the pub, I'll make my own way."  
  
"Make sure you tell me if you suddenly decide not to come. Last time I wasted 90 minutes waiting for you, before you casually mentioned someone was going to, and this is a direct quote, 'fuck you into the mattress, and then the sofa or the other way round'. I won't need that much information ever again, but a little text won't hurt." He turned to leave, trying to prise his arm out of her grip with little success.  
  
"You, little brother, have intimacy issues. It's perfectly normal to talk about this sort of thing with friends." She reached up to pat his head, before heading back inside.  
  
"Yes, Morgana, but we're twins! Not friends." He called after her retreating figure. "And you're only 11 minutes older!" He grumbled, earning some strange looks from the older guests. He cleared his throat, straightened his bow tie, and stepped out onto the pavement.  
  
It was a short walk from the hall to the pub and Gwaine greeted him outside. "Want a smoke?" He asked, holding out his packet, to which Arthur politely declined. "Well, I have a mission for you my friend. You have to keep your mask on for the rest of the night. I'm going to introduce you to someone and neither of you will show your identity until the night is over. First names only. Deal?"  
  
"What's in it for me?" Arthur always believed in 2 sides to a deal, it was only fair right? "They have my amazing company for the night, and I get what, exactly?" Gwaine merely winked (to which Arthur sighed, exasperated) and led Arthur inside towards a booth in the back corner. He checked his phone on the way to find a picture Morgana had sent him of her and a man with auburn ringlets. _Found a better option ;)_   Ew, Arthur thought, Morgana really doesn't understand sibling relationship boundaries.  
  
The conversation halted as the table was made aware of his arrival by Gwaine's articulate introduction. "Everyone, this is Arthur!" He said, loudly enough for the whole pub to hear, and too cheekily in Arthur's opinion. He suddenly had a very bad feeling about the mysterious person.  
  
Merlin turned around to face Arthur. Sitting right in front of the standing man, meant that Merlin had a faceful of Arthur's crotch. He allowed his eyes to rake over the man towering over him. His breath caught in his throat when he realised it was him. The one whose eye he had caught just 5 minutes before leaving. "Uh, um hi?" _Wow, Merlin. Eloquent_ , he chided himself. "I'm Merlin."  
  
Arthur's eyes slid down to meet Merlin's own ocean blue eyes, peering up at him from under the mask. Arthur stifled a small gasp which threatened to escape when he looked down. It was  him. The man from the bar. The man Arthur had been watching. The man Arthur wanted. He shook himself and stuck his hand out. Merlin smiled softly, and stood to shake it. He had long fingers which stroked Arthur's hand slightly as the shook, blue looking into blue.  
  
Gwaine cleared his throat as he sat down. The booth was only wide enough for 2 people to sit on benches. Gwaine and his friend Percy sat on chairs in the gangway, indicating that Arthur should sit next to Merlin on the bench. "You both know everyone else at the table, I assume."Merlin and Arthur nodded. They were sitting directly opposite Lance — Arthur's childhood friend and Merlin's band mate from school — and Gwen — Morgana's PA and Merlins friend from his old job. Percy was Arthur's rugby mate and Merlin and Gwaine's flatmate from their final year at university. "Well this won't be fun if you're just going to sit in silence you know?"  
  
Arthur glanced sideways to Merlin. He was pushed towards the wall owing to Arthur's large frame taking up most of the bench. "Sorry." He tried shifting towards the end of the bench. "I didn't realise you were so squashed. You should try to get some muscle on you." He joked. Of course, he didn't think that Merlin needed to do anything physically, apart from perhaps take Arthur home and let him have his way with him.  
  
"What, like you?" He replied, patting his stomach mischievously.  
  
"Hey!" Arthur started. "I'm fighting fit! I am not fat."  
  
Merlin smiled, lighting his face. Dimples making deep craters in his cheeks and eyes scrunching. "Never said you were." He paused to take a drink. "Never said you weren't." The rest of the laughed quietly while Arthur sat seething. He was not going to be made fun of.  
  
"Well, at least I'm not an idiot." He argued.  
  
"You don't even know me." He opened and closed his mouth a few times, before settling on "Prat!"  
  
"Me?!" _Oh, it was **on**_. "Imbecile!"  
  
"Clot pole!"  
  
"That's not a word, buffoon!"  
  
"Yes it is, cabbage head!"  
  
"I don't have to listen to this, do I?" He turned to Percy and Gwaine, who weren't trying to hide their laughter very well.  
  
"Actually... I think it makes for rather interesting foreplay." Gwen said with a smile. Lance looked at her, completely besotted, and she blushed prettily. "I mean, not that I mean it that way. I mean—"  
  
"It's ok, Gwenny dear." Gwaine interrupted. "We all know _exactly_ what you meant."  
  
"Which is...?" Merlin and Arthur said, simultaneously, before turning to look at each other and mumbling 'prat' and 'idiot' respectively.  
  
Lance sniffed the air dramatically. "Wow, you can almost taste the testosterone and sexual tension in the air."  
  
"Boys, boys." Gwaine said, rather too happily for both Merlin and Arthur's likes, "I know you know why I introduced you two. Now, play nice." The four of them suddenly got up and went to stand at the bar, while Merlin flushed.  
  
"Gwaine likes to think he knows what he's doing doesn't he?" Arthur said, after the silence was starting to become uncomfortable. "I mean, I'm not saying you're not an attractive person, just, I don't know you...at all. You could be a crazy axe murderer for all I know."  
  
"Well, Gwaine has a surprisingly large social circle, so I wouldn't put it passed him to know any axe murderers. But, you think I'm attractive, hmm?"  
  
It was Arthur's turn to blush. "Well, I'm just saying you're not physically unappealing."  
  
"Yes, well, being fat isn't a good look for everyone." They had started to move closer together. They were so close that they were now sharing breathing space. If either Arthur or Merlin leant slightly forward, their lips would brush against the other's. Arthur found himself wanting to do exactly that.  
  
Merlin's lips looked full and soft. They would probably bruise really easily too, Arthur thought. Someone bumped into Arthur from the back and he surged forward, towards Merlin, closing the distance between them. Merlin let out a surprised gasp as his eyes widened comically at their joined lips. It took Arthur a few seconds to realise this and made to push himself off Merlin, only he couldn't move. Merlin's hand had made its way to the back of Arthur's neck, pinning their lips together. His eyes fluttered shut, and Arthur's face was tickled by the movement of Merlin's long eyelashes. He smiled and let his eyes slide shut.  
  
Their lips moved against each other, going from soft to hard to soft smoothly. They fought for dominance and when Merlin's tongue darted into Arthur's mouth, Arthur moaned quietly, the sound caught by Merlin's mouth. The kiss turned heated as their tongues mapped out the other's mouth. Arthur pulled out, mouthing along his jawline, before settling in to suck and nibble Merlin's neck. Merlin arched his head, inviting Arthur. "So, I think...maybe now we can actually introduce ourselves?" Merlin said, in betwees sighs and small, quiet moans.  
  
"Hmmm. I don't know, I was looking forward to keeping you a secret." Arthur murmured against Merlin's neck, his voice vibrating on the cool, wet skin. "Plus, I know your name, what else do you need to know?"  
  
"Fair point." Merlin smiled, before guiding Arthur back to his lips. He pulled back instantly. "But how do I know you're not a crazy axe murderer?"  
  
They were rudely interrupted by a loud catcall from the bar. "Told you they'd make up, lads. Or should I say make _out_?" Gwaine roared with laughter, earning him some annoyed looks from the brooding patrons at the bar. Arthur pulled away from Merlin, looking down at the man's flushed cheeks and swollen lips. Arthur's hair was spiking up in different directions from where Merlin had carded his fingers through it and Merlin's neck was very red and had faint bite marks where Arthur's teeth had sunk in slightly deeper. Arthur held his hand out for Merlin to take, smiling when he felt the man's slender fingers intertwining through his own. The walked over to the bar, Merlin straightening his bow tie on the way.  
  
"May we have permission to remove our mask?" Merlin asked innocently. The group huddled together, excluding Merlin and Arthur. They had a hushed conversation, of which they heard snippets. 'Yes, but they'll kill each other when they find out', 'But it'll be hilarious', 'They've been dancing around each other for most of 3 years, it's about bloody time'.  
  
"Alright, if you're sure you want to do this, then it has been decided." Gwaine announced. "As we are all adults here, we will play rock-paper-scissors to find out who takes off their mask first. Rules: you show your rock, paper, or scissor on the word scissors, not after. It's best of three, may the best man win!"  
  
Merlin let go of Arthur's hand and turned to face the blonde. "Ok, you guys ready?" Both men nodded. "Rock, paper, scissors!" Merlin held his hand flat out, representing paper, while Arthur had chosen rock. "And Merlin wins the first round. Ok, take your positions for roooooound 2!" Gwaine cheered in his game show host voice. "And, rock, paper, scissors!" Merlin held his hand flat for paper again, but Arthur had gone for scissors. "Ooohhhhh, Arthur wins the second round! I now pass over to my guest presenter, Gwenny Smith. Gwenny what do you think about Merlin's chances?"  
  
Speaking into Gwaine's fist in which he held his imaginary microphone, Gwen deliberated. "Well, I think that they've both got an even chance of winning. It's all to play for!" She giggled. "We'll be back for round 3 after the break." Her final statement met with groans of displeasure from the whole bar.  
  
"We all know who they are anyway. Just put them outta their misery!" Someone from the corner yelled, standing and raising his glass.  
  
"Hear, hear!" His drinking mate called.  
  
"Oh, er." She glanced at Gwaine who indicated that she had the floor. "Alright then, it's time for rrrrrrooooooound 3!" The patrons cheered. Merlin and Arthur were thoroughly confused. Why did everyone know who they were? "Ok, take your marks for the final round. It's Merlin, 1, Arthur, 1, for the tie breaker—" She reached over to the bar and beckoned for 2 shots which were promptly placed in front of Arthur and Merlin. This was met by another cheer from the crowd. "—you must both take the shot and win the round. This win will give you the right to tickle Percy—" who looked very unhappy about this "—and the right to remove the other person's mask! And take your marks! 3, 2, 1! Go!"  
  
The bar cheered as Merlin and  Arthur reached for the shot glasses, titling their heads all the way back, allowing the vodka to burn their throats. "Rock! Paper! Scissors!" The crowd shouted together. Arthur's hand was splayed out in front, rigid and palm facing down. Merlin's hand was in the same position. There was silence for half a second while everyone  looked on, figuring out what just happened.  
  
"Oh," Arthur said, looking down at their hands, both showing paper. "Well, I guess you can have it. I mean we're both taking our masks off anyway and I can tickle Percy whenever I want in rugby, so, take it." Merlin flashed a blinding smile at Arthur before spinning round, both hands in the air, signalling his win. The bar erupted in a new wave of cheers and Percy, who avoided intimate contact, pulled Merlin into a bone crushing hug. It was at this point that Merlin decided that everyone had had far too much to drink.  
  
"Well, Merlin's prize is that he gets to tickle Percy. So, Merlin, have your way with him." Gwaine winked. Percy suddenly pulled away and kept Merlin at arms length by pushing his head away. Merlin's long arms could only just reach Percy's side, unable to do much other than stroke his ribs. This, however, was more than enough to set Percy off into a body shaking giggle and as he tried to squirm away from Merlin's touch, his hold on Merlin's head relaxed. Merlin mercilessly tickled Percy until he couldn't breathe and was starting to go red. He stepped back then, allowing the giant some oxygen before lightly punching his arm.  
  
"And now for the mask." Merlin announced, turning back to Arthur. He stepped closer to him and raised his hands to Arthur's face. Both Merlin and Arthur took a deep breath as Merlin's fingers came into contact with Arthur's cheek. Merlin slid his index fingers under the mask on both sides and lifted, before he changed his mind. "You made me make out with Arthur Pendragon?!" He turned to Gwaine. "I trusted you to introduce new to someone human, not this bag of bones!"  
  
"Well you two were getting on perfectly well before you knew who he was. And he doesn't know who you are still, so you might want to change that." Merlin whirled around to face Arthur again, looking him in the eyes before ripping his own mask off his face.  
  
"Merlin?!" Arthur said, disbelieving.  
  
"Well how many other Merlins do you know, Arthur? Use your brain for once, not your dick."  
  
"Me? I don't see you complaining about shoving your tongue down my throat!"  
  
"Guys! The point of this was to make you see that you guys like each other. You were enjoying yourself before you knew who you were so why should that stop you enjoying yourself now?" Gwen inputted in her soft voice. Both men turned to face her, their angry expressions softened. "It's been a long night, granted, but you had fun. Right?"  
  
"Yes, but that was before I found out that I kissed Arthur fucking Pendragon. The guy who fucking got me fired!" Merlin argued.  
  
"Yeah, before I found that I made out with the resident twink." Arthur sneered in response.  
  
"I'm not a twink." Merlin said, hotly.  
  
"Yes you are. Have you ever topped, Merlin? I bet you're a submissive bottom. I bet you'd do anything to get someone to take you to bed." The group were exchanging worried looks.  
  
"Well, you'd know, wouldn't you? You've done it." Merlin finished, glaring at Arthur. There was an audible gasp as the room inhaled suddenly at the revelation.  
  
"Ex.. Excuse me?" Arthur spluttered. "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Oh, really?" Merlin asked rhetorically. "Does the date November 13th mean anything to you?"  
  
"Well, yes. It's my birthday."  
  
"Maybe we should continue this another time?" Lance interjected. "You know, when we're not drunk and can think straight?"  
  
"No, I want to know what the fuck he thinks he's talking about." Arthur said, rudely.  
  
"You remember we went clubbing last year? I had found someone for the night and we were leaving and going to head back to my place. You decided you wanted a three-way. I admit I was drunk enough not to think completely straight when I agreed, but I wasn't as drunk as you. You couldn't even stand up without needing to hold on to something. The three of us went to yours. When I woke up in the morning, I remembered and left. Will was in the kitchen and I told him not to mention me unless you asked. I knew you wouldn't remember so I didn't say anything about it. But then, somehow, your father got hold of photos of us. He had been told I was sleeping with you to try to get to the top and he forced me to leave. I'm guessing Uther never said anything to you about it though." He said finally, after reading Arthur's blank expression.  
  
"What? Is that why you left the company? Why didn't you say anything to me? It's not fair he made you leave because of one night. And anyway, why does he care who I date?"  
  
"Dating?" Merlin snorted. "It was a drunken mistake that you forgot the next morning."  
  
"I never forgot." Arthur whispered. "I tried telling myself I was imagining it. That seeing you laying next to me was a dream. When I woke up fully in the morning, you weren't there and I convinced myself it was just my imagination. But then you started acting strange and then you left the company. I had my doubts about why you left, I mean your excuse was pretty lame—"  
  
"Excuse you. It was very true, I was being wrongly prejudiced."  
  
"—ok fair enough. But then you stopped talking to me completely. Yet, you still kept in contact with everyone else. By the time I fully realised, you completely cut me off. Wouldn't take my calls. Wouldn't reply to my texts. So I stopped trying." Arthur had looked down at his hands for most of the story, but looked up to see Merlin's face looking at him fondly. "Wait, what? Is there something on my face?"  
  
"Yes, you cheeky fuck. It's called lurve." Gwaine replied, prolonging the last syllable.  
  
"Shut up Gwaine! You're ruining the moment. I've waited 3 Goddamn years for this." A patron shouted from the corner, followed by a ripple of laughter.  
  
"Alright alright." Merlin said, raising his hands to hush the crowd. "The reason you couldn't contact me was mainly because I changed my number after I left Pendragon Co. and only partly because I didn't want to have an awkward conversation with you. I realised I missed you, but I wasn't going to admit that to anyone, so I left it. I hoped I could get over it. But, seeing you now, all those feelings are just coming straight back."  
  
"You missed me?" Arthur asked, softly. His right hand moved to cup Merlin's cheek, his thumb stroking the sharp cheekbone. Merlin smiled at the touch and nodded slowly. "How could I forget your eyes? Your cheekbones? Your lips?" Arthur punctuated his final question with a soft, chaste kiss on Merlin's lips and the bar erupted again with applause and some whistling from the corner.  
  
Arthur pulled away to see Merlin's face. But Merlin didn't let him, instead pulling on his suit jacket back into the kiss. "What do you say I remind you how little of a submissive bottom I am?" Merlin whispered against Arthur's smiling lips.  
  
Arthur's lips moved to to Merlin's neck, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh. "That sounds like an excellent idea." Arthur said into Merlin's neck.  
  
/ / /  
  
After waving goodbye to the pub and thanking their friends for setting them straight, Arthur and Merlin walked back to Arthur's. They locked hands and let them sway between their bodies, and sauntered in the companionable silence. Arthur spoke first, when they had been walking for about seven minutes. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I don't really know. I guess I didn't really want you to have to feel like you were worrying about me after one drunk night." Merlin replied.  
  
"Merlin, it's not a burden. I _want_ to have to worry about you. I want to be the first person you come to if you have problems. Do you understand?" They had stopped walking and we're facing each other in the middle of the pavement. Arthur took Merlin's other hand, and held them both in his own. "I really like you Merlin. I know I didn't show it particularly well tonight, but it's because I'm scared. I've never liked anyone as much as I like you. I'm scared of what will happen in the future. I'm scared you'll leave me so I tried to make you hate me so that I wouldn't feel that pain. I know it's selfish, but I do it because I like you."  
  
Merlin squeezed Arthur's hands. "I like you too Arthur. Next time, the way to woo someone probably isn't to make them hate you though. Let's go home please." Yes, home. Arthur decided he quite liked the sound of that.  
  
_9 months later_  
  
"Good morning sleepyhead." Arthur smiled from the doorway. Merlin grumbled in the bed and rolled into his back, shielding his face from the sun by placing an arm over it."You look cute when you're annoyed."  
  
"You better have a good reason for waking me up at this ungodly hour in the morning." Merlin mumbled, his voice muted by his arm. He shifted slightly to see Arthur's face. "Why are you wearing clothes? It's Saturday. Saturday is pyjama lazing around day."  
  
"Well, Merlin. One of us has to be the responsible one in this relationship. Now, what's the date today?" Arthur said, moving towards the bed and perching next to Merlin's middle, prying his arm of his face.  
  
"Uhh, November? The, um, 13th?"  
  
"Yes, and what's special about the 13th of November?" Arthur laughed.  
  
"Oh shit. Fucking fuck." Merlin bolted upright, his eyes still glazed with sleep. "It's your birthday. I'm sorry Arthur, I completely forgot. We've had a really busy week at work and...hey, what's so funny? Why are you laughing?" Merlin pouted. Arthur couldn't resist Merlin's pout.  
  
"I knew you'd be busy, so I took the liberty of organising a day out. But, we need to leave so get up. Shower and wear the skinniest jeans you have." He said with a wink, before lobbing the towel at Merlin who had busied himself with finding some clean underwear.  
  
"Where are we going?" Merlin asked before stepping into the spray of the water.  
  
"Ah, that's a secret. You'll just have to wait and see."  
  
/ / /  
  
Merlin showered and shimmied into his black jeans. They were the tightest he owned and rarely wore them due to the inconvenience whenever he popped a boner in public, but, Arthur had specifically asked for his skinniest jeans. He buttoned down the navy shirt and pulled his leather jacket from the back of the bedroom before toeing on his canvas shoes. "I'm ready!" He called. There was no reply. "Arthur?" Merlin walked out of the bedroom into the hallway and through the kitchen. He noticed a note taped to the fridge door.  
  
_Come downstairs as soon as you're ready. Got the next part of the surprise._

Merlin frowned Arthur wasn't one to normally do surprises and here he was planning a whole day of them. He grabbed the keys and walked out of the door, locking the flat behind him.  
  
"Arthur?" Merlin frowned in confusion. "What's this for?" He indicated towards the car. It was a small rented hatchback.  
  
"Get in, we're going for a bit of a drive. Now the next part of the surprise is to make sure you don't know where we're going. So, I have to ask you, do you mind if I blindfolded you while I drove?" Arthur asked hopefully, holding a piece of black material up.  
  
"Uh, sure?" Arthur moved closer and tied the blindfold to Merlin's head, ensuring it was secure. He guided Merlin to the passenger side and helped him in. Arthur walked around to the driver side and sat down, assisting Merlin with his seat belt. It was silent for the first few minutes of the journey, the GPS system muted to ensure Merlin had no idea where they were going. "So, do I get any hints about where we're going?"  
  
"Hmm. Good question. But anything I say will give it away and I want to see your face when you realise."  
  
Arthur said, flicking the radio on. "It's a bit of a long drive though. There's some breakfast rolls in the back seat if you want them." Arthur carefully reached behind him and emerged victorious, the bag of pastries hanging from his hand. He put it directly in Merlin's hand, and watched (keeping one eye on the road, of course) as Merlin hungrily attacked the bag of French heaven. Merlin ate croissants like a 5 year old ate sweets and chocolate, greedily and messily.  
  
/ / /  
  
Most of the journey had passed when Merlin announced had to go to the toilet. Arthur cast a weary glance around. They were in the Channel Tunnel, so he could leave the car and take Merlin to the toilets. He decided he should go ahead with this plan when Merlin started to shift in his seat, showing desperation. He had clearly been trying to hold it as long as possible. "Sure. I'll take you."  
  
Arthur looped Merlin's arm through his own and walked him to the nearest toilet block. They stank and Arthur held his nose while he took Merlin to the gents.  
  
"Can I take my blindfold off to pee? Or are you going to help me there?" He bounced his hip against Arthur's, who leaned forward to whisper into Merlin's sensitive neck.  
  
"I could, but then we'll never get to where I wanted to go." He pressed his lips to the flesh and sucked slightly, and Merlin leaned into the contact, but Arthur pulled away. He lifted the material off Merlin's eyes slightly, allowing him to look around them in the toilet.  
  
"Pretty normal I guess." He shrugged, turning around to face a urinal.  
  
"Did you think you could guess where we were by the toilets?" Arthur laughed, clutching his sides to breathe.  
  
"Maybe." Merlin washed his hands and reached up to pull his blindfold back down over his eyes. "I'm ready." He said, holding his hand out for Arthur, who took it and led him back to the car.  
  
/ / /  
  
It was late afternoon when Arthur announced they had arrived. "You're still not allowed to take your blindfold off, but now I have to ask you to wear earplugs. Is that ok?" Merlin nodded and held his hand out for Arthur to put the silicone ear buds on. After shoving them into his ears, Merlin opened the car door and stretched. His hand found Arthur's and he was taken up a few steps before being made to stand still for about 5 minutes while the floor moved uncomfortably underneath his feet. He felt his hearing return to him as Arthur removed the earplugs and whispered, "Merlin, we're here."  
  
Merlin waited for Arthur to lift the blindfold from his face. He blinked a few times and let his eyes get used to being exposed to light. They were standing in front of a large window, overlooking the Eiffel Tower. The evening lights of Paris twinkled beneath them. Merlin gasped. "Arthur?"  
  
"Happy anniversary, Merlin." Arthur whispered as he moved into peck Merlin's cheek. "Tonight is the anniversary of the first night we ever spent together."  
  
Merlin was touched that Arthur remembered that night. "Arthur, this is so nice. And I've got nothing to give you. I can't believe I forgot this and your birthday."  
  
"Shhh. You've more than made up for it." He palmed Merlin's arse through the jeans. "These jeans for starters." Merlin laughed and placed a close mouthed kiss on Arthur lips. The kiss turned passionate quickly, tongues darting into the other's mouth. Arthur's hands moved up to Merlins shoulders, shedding the jacket, and opening his shirt buttons. He let his hands roam over the smooth expanse of creamy skin, and pinched a nipple lightly, earning a groan from Merlin as he rolled his hips.  
  
Merlin's hands were bunching and fisting in Arthur's black t-shirt, leaving small creases. Arthur took the hint and pulled back, lifting his shirt as he did, and threw it onto the floor. They walked the two steps towards the bed, kissing and fumbling at the other's clothes as they moved. Arthur landed on his back, pulling Merlin down with him. The thinner man straddled the blonde, grinding his hips down. Arthur moaned as he arched his back, aching for closeness. Merlin's long fingers made quick work of Arthur's belt and the fastenings on his jeans. He yanked the waist and of the trousers down, as Arthur kicked off his shoes.  
  
"These fucking jeans Merlin." Arthur moaned, hands palming Merlin through the material. "Not fair."  
  
Merlin laughed lightly as he continued grinding his hips down onto the cotton of Arthur's underwear.  
  
/ / /  
  
As they lay in bed that night, Arthur whispered into Merlin's hair. "I love you Merlin."  
  
"I love you too, Arthur."


End file.
